Everything I Ask For
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: After an amazing night with the one he loves, Kurt wakes up alone. Puck better have a good excuse.


His eyes fluttered open and he sighed softly, stretching and wincing at the pain that stemmed from his lower back. Last night had been perfect, wonderful, _romantic_ and everything he could've ever asked for. He was so glad that he had given himself away to someone he loved and who loved him back. It was then he noticed the empty bed.

"Noah?" He called out groggily. He ran his hand over the sheets where he had last seen the jock. It was cold. "Noah?" He called out again. Tears began to form in his eyes and he buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe it, he should've known. He slammed his fist down onto the mattress and sniffled. A soft knock at his door made him scramble to make sure he was covered.

"Kurt?" Finn called quietly, tiptoeing down the stairs to the tenor's basement bedroom.

"Have you seen N… Puck?" He couldn't even say it, the name he had screamed out in ecstasy hours before.

"Yeah, he left a few hours ago. Told me to tell you that he'd call you later." Kurt nodded, burying his face back in the pillows. He nuzzled deeper when he noticed the faint smell of Puck. The bed dipped and a soft hand was placed on his head before stroking softly through his hair. "Are you ok? Did something happen?" Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he had figured out Kurt and Puck were dating before anyone else and he had gotten into Puck's face to let him know that if he hurt the little tenor then he was in for a world of hurt.

"I… Puck and I…Last night we…" He sighed roughly and shook his head.

"Just blurt it out, Kurt."

"'sgone." Kurt said quickly. By the dropped jaw and eyes as wide as saucers Kurt knew Finn had understood him.

"You and Puck…?" Kurt nodded. "And now he just…?" Another nod. "Do I need to…?"

"No! I don't want you to hurt him, please. Let's just wait until he calls."

"And if he doesn't?" Finn was fisting the sheets, his knuckles a ghostly white, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"He will, he has to." Kurt sat up, placing a gentle hand on his step-brother's shoulder. The jock relaxed slightly but was still enraged.

"If he doesn't I'm bashing his face in." Kurt nodded, praying to any deity that existed that Puck would call.

It took a few readjustments but Kurt had finally found a sitting position that was comfortable. He had his phone clutched tightly in his hand, like he had all day, and was just waiting for the call he hoped would come. With every hour that ticked by he lost hope and Finn became more angry.

His phone _finally_ vibrated and he wasted no time answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Kurt, I need to talk to you."_

"Damn right! What happened to you? I woke up and… What happened?" He sniffled and wiped at the tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

_"I need you to meet me-"_

"Not until you tell me why you left! You left me to wake up in a cold, empty bed instead of warm in your arms." A few more tears raced down his cheeks and he sniffled loudly, hoping Puck could hear it.

_"I'll explain it all when I see you. Meet me in the choir ro-"_

"Puckerman, school's closed; it's Saturday and almost six o'clock." He practically _heard_ Puck wince at the use of his last name.

_"Please, Kurt, please. I need you to do this for me."_

"I… Puck, I…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'll be right there."

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you soon."_ They both hung up and Kurt sighed again before getting up and getting ready.

He tiptoed up the stairs and peeked into the living room; his dad was past out on the couch and Finn was sitting on the floor with his eyes glued to the television. Kurt carefully made his way to the front door and managed to slip out unnoticed. He jumped into his car and drove as fast as legally possible to McKinley High. He was actually surprised to see Puck's truck in the parking lot and was even more surprised that the front door to the school was open. He quickly made his way through the dim and quiet halls, getting to the choir room in record time.

He paused at the door, hand halfway to the handle. He pulled back and took a deep breath to compose himself. Standing at his full height, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside, hoping he looked more confident than he felt.

Puck was sitting at the piano, his fingers running over the keys delicately. Kurt shivered, remembering those fingers on his body. He cleared his throat and the jock's head snapped up. He motioned the tenor over and Kurt wasted no time rushing over and placing himself next to Puck.

"Puck, I-" He was silenced with a gentle finger to his lips.

"Shh, just listen." Kurt nodded and Puck jumped up to get his guitar. His fingers hovered over the strings for a moment before beginning to play. Kurt didn't recognize the song so he listened carefully to the lyrics.

_She takes her time with the little things, love notes reminding me, she wears red she's feeling hot, I have her but that's all of got, she looks best without her clothes-_

"Noah!" Kurt blurted out, blushing as bright as a tomato.

_I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes! I don't know what she sees in me, but I'm happy that she's happy now, that she's with me, and I'm freaking out, because I'm just so lucky._

"Oh come on, stop."

_Oh she makes me feel like shit-_

"Noah!"

_It's always something, but I can't get over it, she thinks it's nothing, 'cause she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more._

Kurt giggled and looked away only to look back up when Puck stepped towards him.

_She loves music but she hates my band, loves Prince she's his biggest fan, she's not big on holding hands, but that's all right 'cause I've still got her, she keeps up on current affairs, Prada is what she wears._

Kurt giggled again, loving the song more and more with every line.

_I don't know what she sees in me, but I'm happy that she's happy now, that she's with me, and I'm freaking out, because I'm just so lucky._

Puck ended with a long note, smiling brightly at Kurt. The little tenor's blush had faded but was still dusted onto his cheeks. He put his guitar down and plopped down on the piano bench, taking Kurt's hands in his.

"I left because I wanted to get this song perfect for you and then I was nervous so it took me forever to actually call you. I just wanted everything to be as perfect as you are because you're everything I ask for." He smiled brightly, almost goofily, and kissed Kurt softly.

"You're amazing, Noah." Another soft kiss and then a giggle. "I guess I should tell Finn not to kick your ass."


End file.
